


Poseidon's hand

by Kirjava3456airbender



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambitious But Rubbish, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Pirates, Shapeshifting, Swearing, because Yuri, but not really, pirate superstition, robbing and killing and other pirate stuff, the ship is kind of alive, yuuri's a mermaid!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirjava3456airbender/pseuds/Kirjava3456airbender
Summary: The job was simple, transport prince Nikiforov across the sea to meet his fiancee. That's it. Not their kind of job, but the Nikiforov's were willing to pay a shit-ton of money.Besides, they deserved an easy job now and then right?Right?!Or alternatively, Otabek and Yuri are awesome pirate guys.(And also Victor and Yuuri fall in love, but who cares about that?)





	Poseidon's hand

**Author's Note:**

> Self love is NOT starting another story when you have another one to update.
> 
> I clearly hate myself.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, just thought you should know.

The storm rages on, the waves getting fuller and bigger by the second, crashing against the ship in thunderous claps. The raindrops feel more like rocks to the skin and Otabek thinks it’ll be a miracle if his face isn’t bruised by the end of this.

Yuri is by his side, shivering and glaring like a wet cat, his long hair plastered to his cheeks and neck in wet clumps, his hood having been blown off long ago by the strong winds. The ship groans and shudders in the violent waters.

But the ship holds.

Behind them, the rest of the crew are running around, shouting orders at each other, but Otabek isn’t sure they’re actually doing anything but panic, everything that could be secured has been secured. Now they can only wait for the storm to pass, and hope they don’t die.

Yuri grabs his hand and Otabek’s fingers are so cold he almost doesn’t feel it.  
“If we survive this” he says, screaming over the sound of the sea, “I’m gonna kill Victor. I told him not to whistle on my ship! I told him, and now he pissed off the sea!” In any other circumstance Otabek would have laughed and pointed out that the ship is Yakov’s, not Yuri’s, as it is his teeth are chattering way too hard for any of that. And he’s worried.

In storms like these, whistled up storms, thursday storms, the air is filled with magic and the lightning comes directly from Thor’s hammer. In storms like these, sirens abound.

Yuri thumbs one of his gold hoops with his free hand, muttering a half-prayer under his breath, before offering Otabek one of the wads of wax that usually hangs from the earring. Normally, he would use the wax to protect his hearing from the clamor of cannons and gunfire but tonight it will ward them off from any siren songs.

“You should offer one of these to Victor.” Otabek yells, cuping the cold wax on his palm, but Yuri only scoffs.  
“Yeah right, I hope one of those monsters catches him and drags him to his death. Serves him well for whistling on my deck.” Otabek opens his mouth to reply but he is cut off by a yell.

“Oi! What’s going on?!” It’s Victor, wearing only his undergarments under a light silk cape. His feet are bare, like he didn’t even take the time to tug on a pair of boots or even more likely, he forgot to do so. Not appropriate wear for what basically feels like the apocalypse in rain.

Yuri snarls and as if on cue, the ship groans under their feet.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?! Go back to your cabin!” For once, Otabek agrees with Yuri when it comes to Victor, the man must be crazy. Or simply an idiot.

“I was just-” But Otabek never gets to hear Victor’s excuse, as the ship rocks violently under their feet. Yuri and Otabek hold onto each other, the rubber soles of their boots squeaking on the floor, but Victor stumbles and falls, sliding all the way across deck.  
He screams loudly as he goes overboard, fingers straining, holding onto the edge of the ship.

The waves roar under his feet, and he screams again.

Yuri is the first to react, running over to Victor, and holding onto his hand. The muscles on his shoulder tense, bunching under his heavy coat and sweat beads his forehead despite the cold. Victor is damn heavy.

“Don’t worry. I've got you.” Otabek says, grabbing Victor’s other hand. Together they start pulling when suddenly everything melts away.

The world shifts and everything, _everything _is amazing. The darkness of the storm fades into delicate pastels and mist clouds his vision. Victor’s hand in his feels like cotton.__

__He looks around dazedly, and realizes the crew has stopped running around in blind panic. He frowns, not only are they not running, but they have tied themselves to the central mast, they cover their ears and their mouths open and close like dying fish._ _

__Oh, he realizes, they’re yelling something, but he can’t hear them, he can only hear the song._ _

__It’s the prettiest song he’s ever heard, it sounds like Yuri, but somehow even better._ _

__“ _Come to me _” The voice says and he drops whatever it is he was holding in his hands, straightening up and yelling.___ _

____“Where are you?! I can’t find you!” He’s shaking now, he needs to find the voice’s owner._ _ _ _

____“ _I’m in the water _”___ _ _ _

______His limbs feel like jelly, trembling. He can only see multicolored mist around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m coming!” He yells, with every fiber in his body. He needs the voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Otabek jumps into the sea._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to Beta this thing it'd be cool I guess (I'm trying to look cool by being nonchalant but honestly I really need a Beta and I would love you forever)


End file.
